OS bonus (for Aquarius-no-Camus): Antidote
by Scorpion-chan23
Summary: La solitude, c'est la sécurité. C'est ce que pense Albafica, perdu dans son jardin empoisonné, avec pour seule compagnie sa solitude et ses remords. Alors quand le Pope lui propose de s'ouvrir aux autres, de créer des liens solides avec ses frères d'armes, malgré sa peur, il se laisse tenter... A regret. Reste à voir si Dégel saura le faire changer d'avis...


Salut tout le monde! :D Voici, comme promis, l'OS bonus remporté par Aquarius-no-Camus dans le cadre du petit défi proposé dans "Obsession" ;) (le modèle de Liam était donc Harada Sanosuke, version Hakuouki ;D)

Elle m'a demandé d'écrire sur la relation entre Albafica et Dégel, avec un petit cameo d'un certain animal à pinces... Quel suspense! *^*

J'espère que ce petit OS te plaira chaton! :D (et qu'il te motivera pour ton séjour ;3)

Enjoy! :D

* * *

 _Le rouge des roses est sans doute l'une des plus belle couleur qui existe…_

C'était ce que pensait Albafica tout en couvant son précieux jardin de son regard clair. Ses longs cheveux bleutés voletant dans son dos, il inspira profondément le parfum enivrant et omniprésent des roses rouges qui s'étalaient à ses pieds.

Seul face à l'immensité de son jardin. Seul face à la senteur de la solitude.

Oh il ne s'en plaignait pas: il avait, pour ainsi dire, toujours vécu seul. Avec pour seul lien avec le monde extérieur son maître Lugonis.

Albafica serra les poings et se détourna soudain du parterre de roses, les traits tirés sous le coup d'une douleur qui ne passait pas.

Il ne parvenait pas à se le pardonner. Il n'y parviendrait jamais.

L'albâtre aux yeux clairs secoua légèrement la tête: pour l'instant, il ne devait pas penser au passé. Le Grand Pope lui avait demandé de travailler en tandem pour tenter de trouver un antidote capable de contrer son sang empoisonné, un antidote qui serait uniquement à l'usage de ses frères d'armes. A prendre chaque jour lors d'une mission commune pour éviter d'être empoisonné par accident.

Albafica poussa un soupir: il ne pensait pas vraiment que ça serait efficace mais bon, le Pope voulait vraiment le pousser vers les autres, lui faire tisser des liens avec les autres chevaliers d'or.  
Ridicule. Il n'avait pas besoin de tisser des liens avec quiconque: il risquait de les tuer.  
Que pensait donc le Grand Pope?

-Pour vaincre et triompher, une armée se doit d'être unie, liée par des liens plus puissants encore que ceux du sang.

Lui avait expliqué le Pope en posant un regard conciliant sur lui. Albafica ferma les yeux un instant: c'étaient là de belles paroles, mais elles mettaient justement le doigt sur le problème qui l'empêchait de s'approcher des autres et de tisser ces fameux « liens ».

Le sang.

Si une seule goutte entrait en contact avec celui de ses frères d'armes, il ne risquait pas de s'en faire de amis. Il les tuerait, sans même le vouloir.

Que croyait le Pope? Qu'il les fuyait parce qu'il ne voulait pas se mêler à eux? Que le travail d'équipe ne l'intéressait pas?

Albafica soupira et passa la main dans ses cheveux, laissant derrière lui son champ de roses: il ne devait même pas y réfléchir. Les ordres étaient les ordres: il devait simplement obéir. Obéir et espérer que le Grand Pope comprenne ses véritables raisons.

Tout en descendant les quelques volées de marches qui le mèneraient au temple de son « collègue », le Poisson réfléchissait à comment il allait pouvoir participer à ces… Recherches.  
Il n'avait, pour ainsi dire, vu son confrère qu'une ou deux fois, et encore, de loin!

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire? Que pouvait-il faire pour essayer de se montrer, si pas « gentil », aimable et poli? Albafica soupira profondément et passa la main dans ses cheveux:

-Quelle plaie…

Il avait cru comprendre que le Verseau n'était pas non plus le plus sociable et bavard de tous ses frères d'armes: il n'allait sans doute pas faire d'efforts pour le mettre à l'aise. Oh bon sang, il n'avait qu'une envie: faire demi-tour et s'inventer une migraine ou une fièvre soudaine pour ne pas avoir à faire face à ce problème.

Mais Albafica savait que c'était futile et tout à fait inutile: le Pope se contenterait de reporter leur « mission ». Il soupira: le mieux était de le faire aujourd'hui et de mordre sur sa chique. Plus vite cet antidote était fait, plus vite il pouvait mettre fin à cette torture et rentrer chez lui, en paix avec ses roses.

Le Poisson inspira profondément: au moins, le onzième temple n'était pas le plus éloigné: il n'aurait pas à marcher trop longtemps sous cette chaleur étouffante. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, son collègue serait déjà prêt à commencer le travail! Plus vite ils commençaient, plus vite ils en finissaient avec cette tâche, plus une corvée d'ailleurs.

En effet, comme il l'espérait, Dégel l'attendait, debout à la sortie de son temple, le visage fermé et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, aussi glacial que sa réputation le laissait entendre. Rien qu'à voir le léger air suffisant sur son visage, Albafica sut que ce travail allait être une véritable partie de plaisir: le Verseau n'allait pas lui poser de questions embarrassantes et inutiles pour tenter de faire la conversation et paraitre poli. Merveilleux!

Le Grand Pope lui avait choisi un partenaire de travail idéal: s'il avait s'agit d'un bavard comme Manigoldo, d'un nerveux comme Kardia ou d'un surexcité comme Régulus, il n'aurait pas pu. Franchement, il n'aurait pas tenu plus de cinq minutes. Il aurait soit assommé le premier, massacré le second, ou abandonné le troisième. Lui qui avait toujours vécu dans le silence, dans le calme et dans la paix, il lui fallait un collègue à l'image de son petit monde parfait.

Calme, discret, silencieux, paisible,…  
Oui, Dégel était le partenaire de travail parfait.

Avec un peu de chance, cet antidote de malheur serait rapidement prêt et il pourrait rentrer chez lui sans avoir eu à donner un semblant de conversation ennuyeuse.

Le Verseau lui jeta un coup d'oeil et décroisa les bras pour s'avancer vers lui, l'accueillant respectueusement:

-Albafica.

-Dégel.  
Répondit laconiquement le Poisson en faisant un léger mouvement de tête: simple, efficace, sans en faire des tonnes. Des salutations comme il les préférait. Et apparemment, il en était de même pour le français. Peut-être que ce travail allait être moins pénible que prévu, au fond?

Dégel repoussa une longue mèche verte derrière son épaule et désigna son temple de la main:

-Par ici.

Albafica hocha légèrement la tête et le suivit à l'intérieur, légèrement rassuré par le comportement du Verseau, à la hauteur des rumeurs et de sa réputation. Tout allait se passer pour le mieux. Il lui dirait tout ce qu'il savait, il l'aiderait autant qu'il pouvait, sans paroles inutiles, et puis, il rentrerait chez lui.

Mais à peine avait-il posé un pied à l'intérieur qu'un léger frisson secoua ses épaules et il cligna des yeux surpris: devait-il faire remarquer ce léger changement de température au propriétaire des lieux?

Ce dernier avait-il perdu momentanément le contrôle de ses pouvoirs? Ou bien refroidissait-il son temple afin de dissuader son envahissant compagnon (même s'il voulait le cacher à tout prix, la relation du Verseau avec Kardia était un véritable secret de polichinelle…) de passer trop de temps chez lui?

Claquant la langue contre son palais, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus murmura, comme s'il avait peur de troubler le silence calme et apaisant du onzième temple:

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait plus froid?

-Bien sûr que si: je ne supporte pas quand il fait trop chaud. Alors la canicule, non merci.

Expliqua calmement Dégel en haussant les épaules, comme si cela coulait de source.

En effet, depuis plusieurs jours, il faisait une chaleur étouffante et presque insupportable, tellement écrasante que le Pope avait imposé aux apprentis (et maîtres) un horaire d'entrainement qui se ferait uniquement tôt le matin et fin de soirée, afin d'éviter qu'ils ne fassent un insolation ou pire.

Albafica esquissa un sourire amusé: quelle surprise, le Verseau était donc du même avis que lui par rapport aux fortes chaleurs. Contrairement à ces clowns de Manigoldo et Kardia qui, au contraire, s'exposaient autant que possible, poussant des soupirs d'aise et même des ronronnements ravis, comme des chatons se rouleraient sur le carrelage chaud *, Dégel et lui préféraient donc se protéger autant que possible de cette chaleur étouffante.

Voilà qui était intéressant.

Il s'humecta légèrement les lèvres, cherchant ses mots:

-Je n'aime pas trop les fortes chaleurs non plus.

-Quelle dommage d'être tombés sur le Sanctuaire: la Grèce n'est pas vraiment le pays le moins chaud d'Europe.

-On fait avec.

-Pas le choix, en effet.

Ils se lancèrent un demi sourire et Albafica se rendit compte avec une surprise extrême que la compagnie du Verseau était loin d'être dérangeante, pesante, ou encore envahissante: voilà qu'ils se trouvaient déjà un sujet de conversation sans l'avoir voulu, ainsi qu'un point commun.

Il poussa un léger soupir soulagé: peut-être que cette mission allait être plus plaisante que prévu…

Dégel poussa une lourde porte de chêne et invita le Poisson à y entrer d'un léger mouvement de bras:

-Je t'en prie.

Albafica lui adressa un nouveau mouvement de tête et pénétra lentement, curieusement, dans la pièce. Et, alors qu'il s'attendait presque à un petit laboratoire désordonné, rempli de fioles et de mixtures en tout genre, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se rendit compte que cette pièce était une bibliothèque. Une bibliothèque immense!

Lumineuse grâce à la grande porte vitrée faisant face à l'océan non loin, la bibliothèque était remplie d'étagères gigantesques, toutes garnies de livres plus épais les uns que les autres. L'air tout aussi passionnants les uns que les autres, également.

Albafica entrouvrit la bouche sous le coup de la surprise, oubliant même ce pourquoi il était là: cette pièce était réellement superbe, normal que le Verseau y passe la plupart de son temps! Il avait vaguement entendu dire que Dégel pouvait passer des heures dans cette véritable caverne d'Ali Baba, et bon sang, maintenant qu'il la voyait de ses propres yeux, il comprenait pourquoi!

Le rêve de toute personne un minimum attirée par les livres, l'instruction ou la connaissance, était ici, au Sanctuaire. existait-il bibliothèque plus grande et plus remplie que celle-ci?

Dégel referma la porte sur eux, le faisant sortir de sa rêverie, et s'installa derrière un bureau où étaient déjà ouverts quelques livres: apparemment, il n'avait pas perdu son temps et avait commencé ses recherches de son côté. L'efficacité légendaire du Verseau n'était donc pas exagérée:

-Bon: le Grand-Pope veut qu'on crée un antidote capable de contrer le poison qui coule dans tes veines, je me trompe?

-Absolument pas.

-Bien: il faudrait que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais sur le degré de danger de ton sang et que tu m'en donnes un échantillon.

Albafica pâlit légèrement et recula d'un pas:

-Pardon?

Dégel s'assit et posa ses lunettes sur son nez, se saisissant ensuite d'une fine aiguille et d'un petit récipient:

-Tu dois me dire à quel point ton sang est dangereux et m'en donner un échantillon, sans quoi je ne peux pas avancer: tu peux simplement te piquer le bout du doigt et…

-C'est hors de question.

Dégel s'arrêta et leva vaguement les yeux vers lui, l'observant par dessus les verres de ses lunettes, l'air légèrement intrigué mais absolument pas perturbé:

-Et pourquoi ça?

-Parce que c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, voyons! (Albafica serra les poings et grinça des dents) Je suis désolé, mais c'est impossible. Je peux te dire tout ce que je sais et t'aider dans tes recherches, mais je refuse catégoriquement de te mettre en danger en te laissant ne fut-ce qu'une goutte de mon sang.

Ils restèrent silencieux longuement, les yeux dans les yeux, comme pour tenter de lire dans les pensées de l'autre. Après un long moment de silence lourd, Dégel soupira et ôta ses lunettes pour se pincer l'arête du nez:

-C'est un ordre du Pope, Albafica.

-Je m'en fiche: non, c'est non.

-Eh bien tu iras le lui dire toi-même: j'ai aussi des choses plus importantes à faire, alors ne me fais pas perdre de temps, s'il te plait.

Soupira le Verseau en remettant ses lunettes et en se penchant sur ses livres, se saisissant délicatement d'une plume pour écrire quelques lignes:

-Compte sur moi.

Grommela le Poisson avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers la porte d'un pas déterminé: que s'était donc imaginé le Pope?! Tisser des liens, tisser des liens,… Quelle… Quelle…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie?!

Albafica fit un véritable bond sur le côté pour éviter de se faire assommer par la porte et porta une main à son oreille, le cri poussé par le nouveau venu manquant de lui percer les tympans:

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Kardia, je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de frapper avant d'entrer.

Dit calmement Dégel, sans même lever les yeux de ses livres, pas plus perturbé que ça. Le Scorpion, car, vous vous en doutez, c'était lui, fulminait, à peine essoufflé par la course effectuée juste avant. Les yeux lançant des éclairs, il fit un pas en avant et désigna Albafica du bras:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui?!

Le Poisson tiqua légèrement: « lui »? Comment Kardia pouvait-il mettre autant de mépris dans ce simple mot? Il ne lui avait rien fait, enfin! Albafica leva le doigt:

-Je m'en allais justement.

-Mais j'espère bien!

Gronda Kardia en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui, posant un index menaçant sur la poitrine du Poisson, un ongle rouge en sortant légèrement:

-Je sais pas ce que tu croyais faire, mais tu t'es foutu le doigt dans l'oeil, c'est clair?

Albafica balbutia, perdu:

-Heu… je ne…

-Dégel est à moi, et je ne laisserai jamais personne d'autre poser les mains sur lui, est-ce que c'est compris, la poiscaille?

-Je ne suis pas ta propriété, Kardia.

Intervint Dégel en levant le doigt.

Le Poisson sentit son visage se tordre sous le coup de l'agacement et de la colère: non mais! Pour qui se prenait cet espèce d'abruti fini? Albafica serra les poings:

-Fais très attention à ce que tu dis.

-Oh non, j'ai peur! (Faussa le Scorpion en levant les mains au ciel. Puis il ricana) Je dis ce que je veux, et c'est pas toi qui va me donner des ordres sous simple prétexte que je t'ai frustré dans ta conquête de MON Dégel!

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait cet abruti paranoïaque? Il n'avait pas essayé de conquérir qui que ce soit, bon sang! Il ferma les yeux et soupira profondément: il avait besoin d'air et de solitude, de la chère solitude de son temple et de son jardin de roses. Il voulait juste s'en aller et rentrer chez lui.

Albafica serra le poing et gronda:

-Tu te méprends: je suis venu pour…

-Essayer de me le voler! Je suis pas né de la dernière pluie, alors arrête de te foutre de ma…

-Ca suffit.

La voix, pourtant calme, de Dégel claqua en même temps que le livre sur la tête de Kardia. Livre qui faisait plus de huit cent pages…

Bon, en ce jour de canicule, Kardia du Scorpion venait de perdre les six derniers neurones qui lui restaient… C'était une certitude.

Et comme Albafica se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, le Scorpion poussa un cri douloureux et frotta vivement les mains sur son crâne meurtri:

-Han mais putain mec, t'es malade?! T'as failli me tuer avec cette saloperie de bouquin!

Finit-il par hurler en se martelant la tempe du bout des doigts et en pointant son compagnon de l'index. Dégel leva les yeux au ciel et soupira légèrement:

-Tiens: rends-toi utile un peu.

Kardia cligna des yeux intrigués et sursauta légèrement lorsque le Verseau lui lâcha une quinzaine de bouquins dans les bras. Le Scorpion détailla la pile qui lui arrivait juste sous les yeux et se hasarda:

-Et tu veux que je fasse quoi avec ces merdes? Les lire? Non mais tu rêves là!

-Apporte ces livres au dixième et au neuvième temple: Sisyphe et El Cid font des recherches dans l'un des deux et je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ça maintenant.

Kardia écarquilla les yeux:

-Hein?! Non mais…

-Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, Kardia.

Soupira Dégel en le poussant résolument vers la sortie et en refermant la porte sur lui.  
Avant de pousser le verrou.

Devant le regard perdu d'Albafica, sans prêter attention aux hurlements de rage et aux protestations du Scorpion, le français désigna le verrou du menton:

-On n'est jamais trop prudents avec des sangsues comme lui.

Le Poisson cligna des yeux ébahis:

-Il est toujours comme ça?

Dégel ferma les yeux, poussa un long soupir, et lui jeta un regard de détresse pure:

-Tou-jours… (Martela-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez.)Tu vois ce que je dois subir au quotidien…

Albafica esquissa un léger sourire et finit par rire doucement:

-Je comprends ta souffrance.

-Je ne sais pas si tu peux vraiment comprendre, sans vouloir te vexer. (Soupira Dégel, l'air las et épuisé)

-Je te laisserai cinq minutes avec Manigoldo: tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

Ils se jetèrent un regard complice puis, Dégel haussa les épaules:

-Bon, on le fait cet antidote?

Albafica hésita légèrement, jeta un regard vers la porte fermée à clé derrière laquelle les cris de rage du Scorpion ne cessaient pas, sourit:

-Je pense que je vais attendre qu'il se calme pour sortir.

Dégel lui adressa un léger sourire:

-C'est préférable en effet. (Il désigna une chaise du bras et lui tendit une épingle) Je t'en prie, assieds-toi.

Albafica baissa les épaules en poussant un léger soupir et il se saisit délicatement de l'épingle: Dégel était une personne bien. Il ne l'avait pas forcé, ni coincé, ni même enguirlandé, il s'était contenté de lui montrer ce qu'il ratait en s'isolant et en restant loin des autres.  
Simplement. Paisiblement.

Une manière de faire qui leur convenait bien à tous les deux.

Et comme il prenait sur lui et piquait le bout de son doigt, Dégel sourit:

- _Bien joué, Kardia._

 _-Merci bien! J'en ai pas trop fait?_

 _-Tu as été parfait._

 _-Ouais, je m'en doutais. N'oublie pas ma petite récompense de ce soir, hein?_

Dégel leva discrètement les yeux au ciel, ses joues se teintant légèrement de rouge:

- _Tu ne me laisserais pas l'oublier._

 _-Oh que non!_

 _-Je m'en doutais…_

 _-T'avais qu'à pas me demander de l'aide._

Dégel sourit et se tourna de nouveau vers le Poisson: quelle idée le Grand Pope avait-il eu de vouloir leur faire jouer cette petite mise en scène ridicule?

Enfin, au moins, en montrant la vie et les liens qui les unissaient tous, Albafica avait eu l'air perdu dans ses souvenirs, comme s'il regrettait de ne pas avoir participé plus tôt à la vie du Sanctuaire.

Avec un peu de chance, il se montrerait plus sociable à partir de maintenant…  
Du moins, Dégel l'espérait: il avait grandement besoin de pouvoir faire la conversation avec un personne intelligente et normale!

- _Quoi?!_

 _-Rien, Kardia, rien…_

$s$s$s$

Le soir venu, debout au milieu de son jardin de roses, Albafica esquissa un sourire et écarta les bras, levant la tête vers les étoiles: qui aurait cru que l'antidote à son sang serait aussi l'antidote à sa solitude? A sa malédiction tant aimée.

Vivement que Dégel le finisse. Vivement qu'il puisse approcher les autres, les rencontrer, les entendre parler, les écouter, rire avec eux peut-être...

Voire même... Laisser un certain Cancer lui prendre la main...

Un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes, sans savoir à qui il l'adressait, peut-être à Dégel...

Sans doute à Dégel:

-Merci...

* * *

* Spéciale dédicace à mon véritable chat (qui fait vraiment ça XD)

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu :D C'est la première fois que j'écris avec Albafica en personnage principal: c'était chouette comme tout! :D Il a vraiment une personnalité complexe et torturée que j'ai eu un peu de mal à retranscrire ici ;/ Mais j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même :3

XxMiharu: je n'oublie pas ton os ;D

Sur ce, gros bisous et à la prochaine! :D


End file.
